Arisana's Spiral Story
by annahollow04
Summary: This is the first fic I have published. I can do a chapter every once in a while because I'm currently having some problems. There will be yuri later on and the rating will change. It will be pretty different than the original but I will try and keep some truth to it. There will be a lot of violence and blood. I will insert some names known from the game so watch for them. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1 Induction day part 1

Authors Notes: Well this is actually my first fan-fic so be gentle. I accept all sorts of criticism. This is based before the actual game during the academy. I'll drop some memorable names so keep watch for 'em.

My name is Arisana. I have been accepted to the Spiral Order. I hope someday I can become a true warrior of the Spiral Order, A Spiral knight! Everyone wants to be one but screw them! I got accepted into this and I'm not going to give them the chance. I arrive to the training grounds by the bus that I swear they would transport criminals in. The bus comes to a stop and I get off with my luggage. I walk through the wrought Iron Gates and see true warriors for the first time in my life. I also see the training grounds which include the group barracks, training hall, and the order castle in the distance. The group barracks are horizontal silver cylinders sticking out of the ground. The training hall looks like a type of dojo you would see on TV. The castle also looks like a castle you would see out of a fairy tale. They all look so tall covered in armor. Their swords are impressive as well. "Hey maggot!" I hear a man's voice call out at me. I quickly drop my luggage and attack with the knife I had hidden away in my sleeve. He quickly catches the knife and throws me over his shoulder to the ground. Damn he's strong. "I see we got some fight in you eh? Well we needn't worry about that. We'll whip that ass of yours into some fine shape. Now get your luggage and move it!" He puts the knife in the pocket of my jeans and walks off. I sit up and shake some mud out of my hair. "Are you okay?" Another girl's voice asks as she approaches me. "I'm fine just surprised is all. I mean it!" She holds out her hand anyway. "At least let me help you up Arisana." I jump up and look at the girl. She has blue hair and eyes like me. "How do you know my name girl and make it quick I may not look like it but I'm a Defender Elite and you don't want to piss me off!" She looks at me for a second then she gets one of those sarcastic grins that says Suure and I'm a Vangaurd. "Well Ms. Arisana isn't that your bag that has your name on it?" I look at my bag and there it is ARISANA nicely stitched in by my mother probably.

I pick up the bag and walk over to the girl. "So I see you have your name stitched into your panties? What are you five?" I get pissed and glare at the girl. "For your information my roommate in collage kept stealing my panties so I took a needle and stitched my name into each and every one of my panties. I haven't done too much growing so I didn't buy any other ones. By the way what's your name?" I ask needing a name to grudge. "Name's Sreirnity (Serenity). The name of the mythical goddess of purification." I decide to let her comment slide mainly because she's like me and before you know it we'll be slitting each others wrists in the lavatory. "Hey shouldn't you two get moving?" I glance at the knight walking toward us. He seems normal except for his helmet. It has a thick black sheet of glass where his face would be. On the glass are a set of happy eyes. I could almost call it a digital mask if I think about it.

Authors Notes:Sorry with the short chapter. I just started on this fan-fiction business. It is 4:35AM. So I can't do a huge start. I also have 6 other stories that I am working on.


	2. Chapter 2 Induction day part 2

Authors Notes: Well I did a little better with this one. I can only think ahead but I do know that certain changes will affect the relationship between Arisana and it may get better or worse I'll leave to your imagination

The eyes on his helmet are glowing green like his pith helm. "The Groups already gone ahead you know?" He has a serious tone but his eye's betray that fact. He then removes his helm revealing his blue eyes and lightning blond hair. " I hate to ask you but is that a new type of helm?" I ask wondering about the model of helm he was using. " Not that new. The Pith Helm is quite standard and ancient." "Not the helm! The black screen of glass in front!" "Oh? Why didn't you just say so? The screen is a new attachment for mining op's. One of the new pieces a recruit gets is a oxygen mask which has the ability to neutralize any poisonous gases in the air. They even display how much more your shield can take before needing to recover and how much more your armor can take before you get really hurt. Thankfully there's a defibrillator button on the hip of the newer armor so even if you get hurt you can shock yourself to life. Well I suppose I can help you catch up with your group." With that we receive a tour from the Knight with no name. After a couple of hours we regroup with the rest of the recruits at the Mess Hall. "Lieutenant Feron! What are you doing with my recruits?! You should be at the training hall with the rest of your unit!" The Older Knight seems to yell at the tester for the new helm. "Yes Sir! You see I was asked to test the effectiveness of the new mining helm! During the test I saw them and knew they needed help. So I went against orders to teach these young women that you must always help those in need. No matter how badly you get hurt. You must show chivalry to your other knights. You can't look out for your own hide as a unit. Sir." The Older Knight looks at Feron. "I see your studies have taught you well. Very well. Dismissed!" Feron then gives one final salute and flees. "Very well since you two were separated I'll tell you who I am. I'm Captain Olzo. For the next three months I will force your bodies to endure absolute hell. For those not ready to take it leave now." Olzo has thinning Grey hair and silver eyes and he has a very commanding tone. "Well now that we have everyone lets get going to the training hall." We quickly join the group at the end. "SIR! YES SIR!" We all say in unison and walk to the training hall. We actually walk inside.

"Here is the single safest place you will ever find. Down the hall is a door that is locked. It is the Arsenal for all kinds of weapons. I guarantee you if anybody opens that door I want you to tell us right away and don't worry about any consequences. Now lets see your equipment for the while you're here with us. A wooden sword, A paintball gun, a wooden shield, and a firecracker. Arisana. You look like a strong girl. Come up here and show the recruits how a real knight fights." I step forward and tie the Shield to my arm I pick up my Sword and put the Gun on my waist. He ties the shield to his other arm and grabs a gun putting the Sword on his waist.

I dash at him as he opens fire. He hits my shield and I slash him knocking the gun out of his hand. I then attack him again knocking him back I then do the final of the three hit combo only to be countered by his sword. As he swings at me I use the Lightning Fast Dash to avoid the attack and use the Thunderous Shield Bash to knock the Sword out of his hand or so think I back away after the attack and look at my arm. I don't know why but it feels a little heavier than normal. I notice a line of firecrackers all lit and near the end of the fuse! I quickly throw them and cover my eyes. The ensuing series of flashes and bangs surprise all of us. "Well done Arisana your assault was perfect. You need to remain vigilant and notice such things at a moments notice. Otherwise you'll end up dead. Now lets head to the mess hall then to the barracks for an early shut-eye today. We head to the mess hall after the fight. I get some of the inedible gruel that passes for food in this place. I sit by myself until Seirnity Joins me. "Hey mind if I join you? Or are you going to assault me like the captain?" I look at her. "Go ahead and sit down. If I was going to assault you I would do it outside." She sits down. "So is that a confession that you would rape me?" I feel my face turn red. "That's not it! Don't go drawing conclusions like that." I tell her quickly. "Wow aren't you easy to embarrass?" "I am not! Quit saying stuff like that." "Well your not convincing anyone. I never knew that you were part tomato." I try to ignore her but she obviously isn't getting the hint. "Well it seems the bad ass knight has a silent side now." I'm not listening… "Well whatever. Just know that I sleep with a gun under my pillow. Don't try and rape my or anything." Shut up! "Hopefully We don't have the same barracks. Don't want to be in the same room as a rapist." Somebody kill her before I snap! "Still part tomato I see. Y'know I could use some ketchup right now." I suddenly stand and leave. I've never met somebody that bothered me this much. "Geez can't take a joke can she?" I hear her say triumphantly. I walk to the barracks and lay down. I can't go to sleep yet. After a few minutes I hear somebody walk in. The area's pretty much silent so it startles me. The figure walks near me. "Oh geez it's the rapist. Luckily for you I forgot my chastity belt at home." And of course she brings that up. I go back to ignoring her. "Well just know I still have that gun. I guess I'll have to wear clothes when I sleep tonight." I glance at her. "You sleep naked? Why the hell would you do that?" Oh crap I responded. "Wow she can talk." I'm going to kill her. "But to answer your question sleeping nude is more comfortable. You should try it some time." I glare at her. "Why the hell would you suggest I "try it"?" She actually seem to think about this one. "I don't know. Maybe I want to see what's under those clothes of yours." I look at her. "I thought you were afraid of me raping you." "Doesn't mean I'm afraid of raping you" She says sarcastically. "Pervert." "Well I'll see you naked eventually. Not like we have private showers" My eyes widen in realization. "Well I'll make sure not to drop the soap." She yawns. "Well I'm going to hit the hey now." She then goes up to the top. I close my eyes and let the darkness surround me.

Authors Notes:I know it's insane that you never meet the fabled Captain Olzo but I believe the old soldier look fits him. And Because Feron is only a lieutenant I know he would be kicked around by his superiors a little. Your friend Rhendon will make an appearance in the next chapter as well as Desna. I wonder why the Order would want mining equipment.


	3. Chapter 3 Ari's Nightmare and New Love

"**HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME? ARIKA?!**" I awoke to a nameless voice that awoke a nameless fear in my heart. "That voice. What is it…Who is it? Who is Arika? No matter. I little walk will calm the nerves that drove me out of my dream…Whatever it was." I get up from my bed and stretch. "Hey what are you doing up?" I hear a voice whisper to me. I notice it's the guy who's bed is next to me. "Going out. Don't follow me and keep a lid on it." I tell him rather coldly and leave. The moonlight feels really nice. I decide to go to the training hall.

Once there I notice somebody inside. I look through the window to realize it's Seirnity. I notice the wooden sword she's using is beaten all to hell and then some. I walk in and prepare to be attacked but she doesn't notice me. She continues to attack the training dummy over and over again. I grab a shield and sword and tap her shoulder. She quickly turns around and attacks. I block with the shield and retaliate with a horizontal slash breaking the sword and sending her into the training doll. I then jump up and do an overhead slash and stop right in front of her. "You scared me! Don't do that!" She screams. "I was only responding to a imminent threat to my health. The chances that you would hurt me are actually quite high." I flat-out tell her. "Well Arisana your quite scary when one of your eyes is red. Not only that your attack was so incredibly strong I'm surprised I'm still living." I help her out of the doll and I return the equipment. "By the way Seirnity why were you training in the first place? From what I saw you dropped to your knees when The Old Geezer and I fought." "Well I dropped because you seem to have battle experience. I don't have any." Well I played a lot of fighting games before I came here. Seirnity walks outside in frustration because I broke her sword. I quickly throw the equipment in the spaces and run after her.

"EEEEEEK! Help somebody!" Seirnity? I run outside to see three or four wolf like creatures foaming at the mouth surrounding her. I run over to Seirnity and get ready to shield her from the Monsters. "Arisana? What are you doing? You need a weapon!" She seems to remember that we left the weapons. "Don't worry I'll protect you. No matter what." One of the Monsters lunges at us. I quickly kick it slamming its foaming jaw shut. Another Tries to bite Seirnity. I quickly bash its skull with my bare hands. It disappears turning into coins and fireballs. I quickly finish off the other one by smashing its face with a powerful kick. Causing the same thing to happen. "Two down, two to go." Seirnity says with a grin. "Glad to see somebody's enjoying this." I say a little tired. One of them lunges at me. I can't dodge it! Seirnity quickly spins around me and kicks the monsters skull in. "Holy shit. You can fight?" I ask surprised. "Yep. I used to hunt with my dad before he got eaten." I look at her for a second before I hear a menacing growl from the last one. Seirnity dashes past me and kicks it into the air. I leap after it and smash it into the ground killing it. "How'd those things get in here?" I look around and notice a part of the fence is damaged. We decide to find one of the sucerity gaurds and alert her to the damaged fence. "Thanks for alerting me. Shouldn't you two be in bed though? Don't worry. Names Dezna. Well good night." she quickly runs over and stands watch. Man my hands are sore.

"By the way Arisana… Will you be my friend? No matter what happens lets always watch each others back." "Alright. Lets be friends. My friends usually call me Ari." "Okay then my friends know me as Serene." "Okay Serene. Lets head ba-!" I drop to my knees. "ARIKA! ARIKA! REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER YOUR TRUE PAST! ARIKA!" This voice! The same one from my dream! Serene suddenly embraces me. "Ari you'll be fine. No matter what I'll drive away your demons if you'll drive away mine." She then helps me up. "How would you feel if I proposed we sleep in your bed together?" My body won't let me respond. My body went from pain to a strange feeling in my chest. My heart is fluttering. My palms are sweating and I'm beginning to like her embrace more and more.

We walk to the Barracks and I'm starting to feel better but I'm still second-guessing almost every single step attempt to make. My face feels hot yet the night air is so cool. My vision is getting hazy. I haven't been injured have I? We get inside the barracks and I finally crawl into bed and pass out. Even asleep I feel Seirnity get into bed with me and pull the blanket over us. I feel her breath, her warmth, and I can hear her voice. She's humming a nameless melody with no tune. And with that I descended into darkness.

Authors Notes: How do you like the fic so far? The nosy guy was Rhendon. I was so tired forgot to put his name in. My whole schedule has turned me part night owl. So again insanely early creation and update. And the Security guard was Dezna. She still has both of her eyes and the only reason I didn't really describe her is because it was dark. They were barely able to see the Wolvers.


	4. Chapter 4 a rude awakening

Authors Notes:Be warned everyone this chapter is not meant for the light of heart. If the thought of blood makes you pass out. Please take your health into consideration and don't read this chapter.

"**ARIKA. Say my name and acknowledge your true allegiance to me! The Gremlin King Tinkinzar!**" I suddenly fling foreword to see the same silver horizontal half cylinder. I look to my side to see Seirnity still asleep. Suddenly the bugle wake up call comes through the speakers making serenity shoot straight up and look around in alarm. "Just the wake up call." I stand up and stretch I never changed out of my clothes as did anyone else. Seirnity stands and stretches as well. "I didn't ask for a wake up call. Why are we getting one?" "Well this is the military." I tell her flat out. We go to the training hall and begin morning training. The training hall is a specialized building that has the look of a TV Dojo. The insides are also rather normal. Hardwood floors Flags adorn the wall with the symbol of the Spiral Order which is a modified knight piece from chess. Training dolls line the wall and are all repaired from Seirnity's beat down from last night.

It has come to my attention that someone or something has broken one of the swords. So Signales starting today since it was your sword that was broken you will have to learn to fight without a sword. So the possibility of you being a twin gunner will be a definite possibility. I can see it in your eyes that you were destined to be a gunner!" Captain Olzo thought that Signales broke the sword? Signales has white hair and green eyes. His clothes are white and loose-fitting. I heard that his big sister is Kozma the Spiral Quartermaster in training. Signales steps forward out of the line and grabs two guns. "We aren't in training mode yet tiger. Back in formation!" Signale's eyes are glazed over and he obviously isn't going to be following orders. He opens fire on the aged captain. The captain can't defend himself and falls to the ground. "**Arika. Utilize your surroundings. Use your capabilities of the Darkfang Thwaker.**" I rip a pipe out of the wall that catches Signales's attention and he opens fire at me. All the other children run and hide for cover while I avoid all of his shots. I get in front of him. "HAMMER SWING!" I yell that as I swing the pipe at him sending him flying into the wall and bending the pipe. My vision is now covered in red as if the entire area was covered in a red haze that I can't get out of. "**Yes Awaken tenth member of the Crimson Order!**" "Yes your majesty" I say to the voice of my King. King Tinkinzar. I run at the nearest recruit spraying blood on the wall and my pipe.

I run at another with blood spraying out of that one as well after a strike. "Damn the Crimson Order. Long live the Spiral Order!" The old man is still alive? He removes the cover for a lever and pulls it making an annoying sound blare throughout the area. I run over and try to attack him. He blocks with a Leviathan Blade. "I'm a Spiral Captain! You think some fresh brat can take me on?!" A squad of armored knights run in and restrain me. I try biting my way through one of the knight's arms.

I feel a strong electrical pulse hit my back sending me to the ground. "Idiot! What were you thinking using the Polaris on a child?!" Captain Olzo is scolding one of the knights? "Sorry sir but that was not a normal child! That was something else!" "Keep your voice down. You don't want to have to slaughter the rest of the recruits do you?" Their whispering is annoying. "Feron! Grab Bachmel and get her ass over here! We need medical attention here!" Feron is the lieutenant Seirnity and I met yesterday. I hope nothing happens to him yet.

"Within the Gremlin Fortress there were names to be feared. The Future War master Seerus and his twin Sister Arika. They were both raised to master all the Gremlin fighting styles. One day during planning for the operation Tinkinzar's Hammer she found her way into the Crimson Order Meeting Hall which was strictly forbidden. Her brother was attending the meeting with the current War-master Verial. Since he was due to be the War-master but she wasn't. She however became the only tenth female member of the order by simply suggesting the soldiers use camouflage instead of waving the flag of Tinkinzar. After a meeting with the king to discuss the wildly successful assault Arika vanshed leaving her brother as the culprit as he was seen gripping a blood soaked war hammer and a electric razor. He had called his sister away from the meeting. He then assaulted her with the hammer and shaved her bare. In order to hide his shame Verial placed her in a capsule and sent it to an unknown quadrant of space. She crashed into a poor family's home and they raised her as their own child as she had lost her memory. The pendant that had her name inscribed that was with her was written in the gremlin's mother tongue and couldn't be deciphered. Her foster family named her Arisana which was what they could decipher from the pendant. Her Gremlin parents years after her "disappearance". Committed suicide leaving little to stand in the way of Seerus from taking his seat in the order and becoming the first 13 year old War-master. Now after tasting the crimson waters of power and responding to the mark of the order on her forehead. Will she continue to drink or will she be drowned by her own blood?-Chronicles of Arika. Taken from the pages of Tinkinzar's personal memory book. Am I really supposed to believe this?" Asks the woman in a lab coat with red hair. Who is she?

I am brought out of my daze to Seirnity screaming my name and telling me to wake up. "I'm here Serene. Don't worry." She suddenly hugs me so tightly I find it hard to breathe. "I was so worried! Don't do that to me! I- I- I'll never forgive you! Wah ha hah!" She starts bawling into my patient outfit. "Oh your awake?" I look to see a beautiful woman with C-cup boob's, Flaming red hair, Crimson eyes, thin frame glasses, and a lab coat buttoned all the way. "Nice to make your conscious acquaintance. I'm Doctor Bachmel. I'm not only the doctor but also the accessorizer. So I get seem to patch your bodies up and patch accessories to your armor." She talks but I have a hard time taking my eyes off the humongous pair of scissors sitting next to her desk. "By the way your new fatigues are here both of you get changed." After that she hands us our uniforms and leaves. I quickly draw the curtain for privacy and change. Nicely fitting grey slacks and a matching long sleeved shirt with the insignia for the order on the chest. We also receive a sheath for the sword, a holster for the gun and a side pack for the bombs.

Authors Notes: Alright everybody lets settle down and try to figure out what happened. Ari's past has been revealed, she attempted to kill several people, and she received a new uniform. Normally if people did this they would sit in a jail cell. However the Spiral Order seems to have their own secrets. What do you think will happen next? Will she go to the brig? or Will the secrets be too much for even the conspirators to bear? Oh and By the way:WARNING WARNING! Seriously Steaming Girl X Girl ahead. If you don't like that kind of stuff wait about 24 to 48 hours for the next chapter! Ye have been warned.


	5. Chapter 5 Lovers in the rain

Doctor Bachmel walks back in after we change and rushes Seirnity out of the room. "I guess you don't want to talk fashion." I say sarcastically. "Arisana your data only goes back to the time when you were four years old. Why is that? More importantly what happened in the training hall this morning?" I consider the questions in order and decide to try and sidestep her questions. "If your thinking of dodging my questions. Don't otherwise I'm going to prove hazardous to your health. Those scissors aren't for show." She is referring to the oversized pair on the side of her desk. I look around for a way out. Sadly there seems to be no seams in the walls which have the symbol for the spiral order every 5 feet. The wall also has the tacky health posters reminding me to eat three meals a day from all the food groups and the skeleton chart. There also seems to be a portrait of her with a bunch of other knights. Well Since she might prove hazardous to my health and theres no obvious \escape route I better tell the truth. "Well from what I remember. Signales was punished for breaking a sword that I broke. After being told that he was going to be a gunslinger he stepped out of line and fired at the captain. Since the captain wasn't able to defend himself I wanted to intervene… I don't remember much after that." Scenes from the incident flash through my head. All dyed red. "Allow me to fill in the blanks for you. You ripped a pipe out of the wall and cracked Signales skull. After that you gave a skull fracture to two other recruits. After having a Gigawatt Pulsar used on you its amazing your heart is still beating. While I fixed you up it's imperative that you don't put any extra stress on your heart. If you do… Well lets just say it won't be pleasant. It will be agonizingly painful." Well she doesn't make me feel any better. "Well you got off light. For cracking someone's skull and fracturing two others you would get a whole year in the brig. But since you're the first person who's data is missing three years the big boys upstairs decided to give you only a very painful slap on the wrist. By the way what do you know about Signales sister Kozma?" His sister… "Well I heard she's a Quarter Master in training. Since she's taking a role away from the front lines he was disappointed in her so he took a front lines position in the Spiral Order and it drove a wedge in their relationship." How do I know that? "Well somebody certainly knows a lot. Did you talk to Kozma by any chance?" "Uh yeah." I don't remember talking to her… "Say how long have I been unconscious?" I ask out of curiosity. "About five maybe six hours. Training is done for today but I want you to meet up with the Captain. Before you go off to your free time. His office is down the hall." I nod and leave.

I walk down the hall to the door that says. "Captian of the Ninth division Olzo." Huh? The doors open? I listen in out of habit. "How the hell was the Gremlin able to infiltrate the Area?" Somebody's voice? "Pay no heed it was dealt with." "Don't pull that shit with me! I know you saw what we saw! The Crimson order appeared on that thing! It's eyes were orange! It's hair was chestnut blond! You can't tell me it isn't a gremlin!" This person is really angry. "We haven't seen the crimson orders flag except to make peace back when they had two war-masters. Now their war-master is a 20 year old brat barely able to sit at the table let alone plant someone undercover in our forces did you forget we check race at the gate?" "I'm leaving. You can expect a dishonorable discharge if that thing sets foot on the battle ship." The person exiting the room is a giant 6'8 man with red hair. His eyes are green and he's wearing heavy looking armor. He ignores my existence and walks further down the hall an out of my line of sight. "Hm? Oh Arisana. Come on in and close the door I want to talk to you." I do as I am told and enter the oppressive room shutting the door behind me. "Just so you know I'm not going to punish you for what happened this morning. In fact I actually wanted to congratulate you for saving me. I only received a few welts you managed to put an end to the threat practically unscathed. I'm normally not supposed to give you this until you complete your training. Then again most rookies would have let Signales kill me but you threw caution to the wind and cracked his head like a baseball. Now Arisana I present to you this. The Proto Crest. Wear it proudly. When we get your armor we can have it attached right away." He pins the glowing shield like accessory to my chest. It's about the size of my palm and is shaped like a shield. It has a glowing tented stripe through the middle. "Is that all sir?" I ask ready to run out of the room. "That is all. DISMISSED!" I don't think I'll ever get used to his booming command voice. "Yes sir!" I quickly reply and run out.

Once I find my way out of the maze of a building I meet up with Seirnity in the training hall. "Hey Ari-Chan!" Ari-chan? This I got to hear. "Where did you hear that?" I ask ready to run back outside and slug the person she heard it from. " I read in a book that your supposed to attach chan to the end of the name of the girl your close to." I look at her confused. I've never seen her read a book much less quote it. "Which book would that be?" She holds the book in front of me. I take it and look it over. 100 ways to please your lover? The pink cover with hearts all over are starting to make me wonder. I open the book. First page has a girl in lingerie. The next pages are in black and white separated into panels like a manga. I hand the book back to her and forget I ever saw it.

"Say why don't we hit the showers?" An odd suggestion coming from her of all people. "Why the Hell Should we?" I ask her. "Well we haven't showered in the whole three days we've been here. And if we do it now we'll be the only ones in there." I figure a private shower would do me some good. I quickly head off toward the Shower Building. The outside is rather plain and aqua green in color. I walk-in and thankfully the showers are separated by gender. I walk into the female side which has pink tiled floor and white walls. I strip and walk into the shower area. I take the corner shower head. As I begin to take my shower I look over my shoulder every few seconds. I'm also being very cautious as to not drop the soap. After the 30th look over my shoulder begin to finally relax and scrub myself. After a little while Seirnity comes in from nowhere and grabs my boobs. "What the hell?! What was that about?" She continues to fondle with my boobs. "Wow you actually have a nice pair." "Get the hell off of me!" I push her away. "Oh come on. Its no big deal I was only comparing them to mine. Me and my friends did it all the time back where I grew up." I look at her Wondering what other things she did with her friends. "Where did you grow up? The Boonies?" She gives me a confident smirk. "Actually I grew up pretty rich. I was basically a princess." "Same here." "What you and your friends never tried this type of thing?" "Obviously not!" I yell at her. "Well somebody had a boring childhood." "What you call boring I call normal!" "Oh come on. We're just comparing. Not like we did it or anything. Haven't you ever done this with your female friends?" "Of course I never did this with my friends!" "Then you had boring friends." "They were normal!" She gives me her sarcastic smile. "Fine if you don't want to compare. There's another girl in the shower who'll be happy to compare breasts with me." I don't mind that she's going to be someone else's problem… But I wonder. Why does Seirnity's smile terrify me. " I don't know why but that thought irritates me." "Well I'm going to ask that other girl." I don't know what takes over my mind but I quickly turn her around and pull her into a deep passionate kiss. I feel her tongue intertwining with mine. I quickly break the kiss trying not to get too involved with this kiss. "Was it a bas kiss or something? Did I do something wrong?" She asks almost looking sincerely sad. "No I just don't think I'm ready for this yet." "But you kissed me!" "Sorry. I just didn't want you "Comparing" with anyone else." "Oh are you Jealous? That's so cute." I feel my face getting warm. "Nobodies ever called me cute before." "Why not? You definitely are cute." I feel my face getting hotter. "I'm not that cute." "Of course your not "that" cute. Your really cute." I feel like my face is burning. I turn off the water and run out of the shower room and grab a towel. I wrap it around my body. I quickly dry off. I put on my fatigues and head to the barracks.

I lay back on my bunk and nap.


	6. Chapter 6 Hectic Constructs in the night

I wake up for no reason. I sit up and look around. I get up and stretch. I decide to go for a walk… Well I think I do. When I try and leave my arm is grabbed. "You aren't going anywhere." It's one of those cocky guys. I think his name was Rhendon… "Let me go. You haven't any idea what your screwing with." He tightens his grip on my arm. "Last warning let me the hell go." I tell him malice mounting in my voice. "Get going back to bed Arisana or I'll break your arm." I sigh and twist my arm free. I then grab his arm and twist it behind him. "I warned you." I whisper to him. I decide against breaking his arm so I throw him to the back wall. I walk outside and see a couple of security guards keeping watch over the damaged fence. I walk to the training hall where Serene is practicing without beating the hell out of the sword. I walk in and look around. There are still signs from earlier today. Chalk outlines, the hole in the wall, the blood on the walls and floor, the blotches of paint from Signales guns, and my bloody pipe. I look in horror at the mess around the place. "Hey Ari!" She throws the sword into the equipment area and walks to me. "Hey Serene. What are you doing here? This area is supposed to be closed off." She looks at me sweetly. "Because I wanted to train. Nobody cares they said as long as I don't mess up the evidence It'll be fine. Then they mentioned something about how great a knight I am to not let something like this bother me." Well they think Seirnity's an exceptional knight? Hilarious considering the girl can't keep it in her panties for more than five minutes. "Hey Ari. Doesn't this spot look strange?" I turn away from my thoughts before they get derailed. I look at the spot she's pointing to. It seems as if the blood on the floor avoided the nearly perfect rectangle.

I grab a sword and pry the opening. We descend the oddly placed stairs and enter a strange area. The Area has steel walls and some marble bookshelves on the far wall. There's also a shutter on the back wall for reasons unknown. "A basement? No doubt a trap if they didn't want anyone finding it." "I can guess why." I hear Serene speak and runs in front of me to hide from something. I turn around and quickly raise my sword to attack some strange robots. They wear Grey armor but it show their face. I think they're called constructs? I see them holding strange Bladed swords?! Single bladed swords but still. Not good. Maybe If I break one of the arms? An Idea forms I throw the sword to Serene. "Quick run back up stairs and give me the pipe. She runs up the stairs just as one of them shoots a laser across the ground. Just as I think what a useless attack the lasered ground suddenly explodes in a line. I quickly cross my arms in front of me to protect from the explosions. It doesn't help much though. I quickly throw a couple of gears at them. True they might have been important but I don't give a shit. Suddenly my luck dives into an empty pool as a pipe from heaven falls on me. "Sorry Ari! I'll snipe at them so you can attack them.

She grabs one of the guns and starts shooting. It kills one of them. The others approach me. I pick up the pipe and knock a couple of them down. I don't know why but I suddenly mount one of them and smash the face in. I then steal the sword. The blade I steal has a blue glow to it and makes a cracking sound when I swing it. It reminds me of during Christmas I would always run around waving a blue light stick. I quickly swing it at them and kill a couple of them rather quickly. I steal the other type of sword they have. This one had a red glow and makes a cracking sound as well but of fire instead of electricity. I go buck wild slicing through them with the swords. After killing at least 27 of these annoying things a much larger one appears. "You are the new recruits. You are not supposed to be here. I will kill you now." It says it with a cheery generic voice that robots all seem to have on TV. I quickly run over and stab both the swords in his head.

"Man! Tonight sucked! Two times on a tow we're attacked. We're not even in the field yet!" Why is she complaining? She didn't even attempt to help. All the sniping did was blind them or all of five seconds but still. "Look at it this way. We aren't being thrust into the war zone at least." It won't stop her whining but at least she'll stop complaining as much. "I just want to tell them to take a number and that I'll call them when I never will be able to call anything but your name in lustful pleasure." Or she'll go on a different tangent. We leave the secret basement which shuts itself upon our exit. We then walk back to the barracks and after some tossing and turning I finally get to sleep. "A real weapon… So nostalgic." I don't know why I said it to the darkness. But it felt right.


	7. Chapter 7 Monster Family education

I wake up early as usual. I get out of bed and put on the Sheath, Holster, and side pack. They're all empty so they're pretty lightweight. Suddenly I hear a huge **BANG! **I run outside to see a woman wearing fatigues complete with a large sword on her back holding a big gun in the air with smoke rising from the barrel. I notice she has a Vanguard crest which displays the symbol for the Order on her uniform. She glares at me. "What's a Private doing with the recruits? Oh I get it your that kid Olzo won't shut up about." She walks in the barracks. "You guys are still in the group barracks? I'll have to talk to somebody about that." She raises her gun in the air and fires again. The entire barracks are suddenly awake with movement. She walks back out. "Works every time." I walk back in to see everybody quickly either changing into their fatigues or equipping the new equipment. I notice Serenity is still asleep. I climb up to her bunk and rip the blankets off her. She of course wakes up pretty quickly to the burst of cold. "What was that for?!" "You didn't hear that woman's gun go off?" She looks confused. "That's the wake up call now? First a bugle and now a gunshot?" She hops down and Equips the sheath, Holster, and side pack. We quickly line up in front of the barracks. "All Right you worthless trash! Captain Olzo is getting court marshaled and thanks to a unknown terrorist attack the training grounds have been destroyed. Since I can't open the training hall or grounds that leaves me with two options. Either l leave your sorry hides in the forest or I teach a class about your survival. Since the fence is damaged and you'll most likely return I'll teach you about your survival." "Yes Ma'am!" We all yell in unison as she guides us to the Castle.

Once inside we take the stairs to the basement. Once there a class of solders passes us. Dezna stops the class and turns one knight toward us. "This here is Kora. She's part of the intelligence corps. Her spotting skill is top notch. Saved my ass a time or two." She blushes and turns from her. "It was nothing. Just a Construct attack." "And a Cannon blast." "That was your fault." She then lets her go. I happen to notice a Knight standing near her. They leave and we enter a small beige room with desks and an antique whiteboard. We file in and sit at random desks of our choosing. I sit in the second row and Seirnity sits next to me. "Alright trash! The name is Dezna. I am the leader of the most feared squads out there. The Recon Rangers! You could say I'm one of the strongest knights out there." Well she's got confidence and arrogance in spades. "Anyway I'll start with Damage. Damage in layman's terms are the amount of hurt you feel or can dish out. There are four types of Damage: Normal, Piercing, Elemental, and Shadow.

Normal Damage is simply all damage that doesn't carry a nasty side effect. Piercing means it can bypass even the strongest armor. Elemental means it can do anything from poison you to freeze you. And Shadow which is comprised of negative thoughts and/or being forged of Dark Matter. Dark Matter is entirely a different matter no pun intended and will be dealt with much later." As she speaks she draws the symbols for the damage, a sword in a circle. A red circle for normal, yellow for piercing, green for elemental and purple for shadow. "Now the same can be said for you. You can dish this crap out on them and kick ass. But It won't work for everybody. Shadow is a well known attribute. Shadow has four out of the six family's involved. I'll go over the families in order so try to keep up. Beast, Gremlin, Slime, Construct, Undead, and Fiend. Fiend is one of the Shadow involved I mentioned earlier. They use shadow to attack and therefore are resistant to it. The only thing that can put a real hurt on them is Piercing. Undead also use Shadow to attack. They're weak against Elemental attacks. Construct use Piercing and are weak to elemental. Beasts use Piercing and are weak against them as well. They do resist Elemental damage. Gremlins which are an intelligent species resist and use Elemental damage and are

weak to Shadow. Finally a nightmare I want you all to have burned into your minds."

She pulls down a white screen and the room darkens. A image is projected on the screen. It shows a field and trees. Some brave knights armed with scale mails and shadow weapons. Suddenly almost the entire squad is killed by large spike ripping out of the ground. Only a lone female knight. The enemy is about as tall as her. The spike attack from earlier destroyed most of her armor leaving her completely exposed. The Slime suddenly takes a more human shape… It then sexually assaults the woman. Once finished it lays her on the ground, returns to it's cube shape, and brutally murders her.

The image disappears but lingers in my mind. The room returns to its original brightness. "That is most likely what a number of you will experience if you find a slime in the field. They attack with piercing damage. They are weak to shadow damage. Not that it matters. If you see one run. Run as far and fast as your legs can carry you…" She suddenly fires her gun at the ceiling, Making everybody jump. "I'll let you stew over it all overnight and we'll be giving practical training tomorrow." I glance at Seirnity who has her head on the desk and I want to throw her. I know it isn't right so I shake her. She comes to life rising slowly almost like a zombie. "What did I miss?" She asks calmly. "All of class." I tell her. She doesn't seem too shocked. "Well I guess I'll leech notes off you." A typical answer from somebody as lazy as her.

We're dismissed to the mess hall. Once there I give Seirnity my notebook and start to choke down the uneatable grey slop. I wrote down everything she said. I even included the symbols for the creatures. "Say what are these parts that is completely blank?" I look to see the part about the Gremlins had been erased as well as my transcribing of the video. "I don't know why those parts were erased. Well this section up here was about one of the six monster families. Gremlins which are an intelligent species that are rallied under their imperial majesty King Tinkinzar. They also have a order of soldiers like us called the Crimson Order. Which is headed by the arrogant War-master Seerus. They use Elemental attacks and are vulnerable to Shadow not that it will be adequate enough to harm them. Basically Gremlins are invincible. This part here was the transcribing of a video of that showed the danger of the slime family. It was basically a woman's squad getting murdered and her severely damaged. She was left barely armored. She was raped by a slime and after it was finished… it killed her." Serene quickly runs to a trash can and throws up. I hold back the urge by downing some perfectly made tea. Serene sits back at the table. "I know that slime creatures did that in doujins but I didn't think it would do it in real life." Just how perverted is my friend? After lunch I feel really tired for some reason so I head back to the barracks and sleep.

Thinslayer I appreciate your input and to address your section on what you believe are the problems. the bus comment is meant to be a detail, He is a military man so I expect him so say something similar to that, Seirnity is the name of my friend and that is how her name is spelled, She is simply making an exaggeration of how irritating she finds her self sometimes. I appreciate the digital mask and will use your suggestion later on in the future.


	8. Chapter 8 Monster Family Training

I wake up in my lingerie in Seirnity's bed? I quickly sit up. Noticing despite how I fell asleep with my clothes on she somehow moved me from my bunk to hers and stripped me. I look and see her resting her head on my thighs. I quickly slip out of her hold and jump to the ground. I notice my clothes are neatly laid out on my bed. I quickly get dressed in my fatigues and put the sheath on my back. I put the holster on my side I decide against the side pack. I've always gone a little too far with explosives. The lawn back at home is still recovering from Fourth of July eight years ago. I suddenly hear a filmier gunshot outside. Desna then walks in. She fires three shots this time. Everyone gets up in a scramble. Except for Seirnity… I check on her. She's only wearing her bra? Are you kidding me?! I shake her. Seirnity slowly opens her eyes. "Wow I didn't think you'd go through with it and rape me." I start to turn red. "You tried to rape me. Hurry up and get dressed Instructor Desna's here." "Why do I have my panties off and you have yours on?" Just as I am about to respond a bullet flies in-between us. "We have some training to get trough now hurry up." I quickly hop off Seirnity's bed and she quickly gets dressed.

"Today we're visiting my regiments training ground." We're going to the Recon Rangers Training ground? After a short march we get to a large training hall. Once we enter we see Men and women in fatigues going through a training course we could only have nightmares of. Spikes, Saw blades, pitfalls, firing sentries, and a crusher trap. A few feet after that we come across a firing range with very loud gunfire. After that we see a sparring hall where we see two men fighting with real swords. After that Desna finally finds the room we're looking for. A room with white walls and a window. Signales is the first to step in being freshly released from the infirmary. "Signales get back in formation. Your not ready." "A small injury like this is nothing to me. Not with my honor being staked on this. My training is more important than this small injury." "Your skull was cracked open. That's a serious injury even for us." "This injury wont affect my aim." "*sigh* Fine your funeral." She presses a button shutting and locking the door. She then guides us to the observation room where we can watch him fighting, "I think he needs to go back to the infirmary to get his head checked." "Yeah I agree." Desna hit's a red button. "Beginning environmental testing." A computerized voice? "Beast testing." A wolf-like creature appears as the room becomes forest-like. He shoots at it until its dead. Suddenly a big chameleon appears and wraps it's tongue around his arm. He grabs the tongue and pulls it to him until the gun is in its mouth. He fires until he blasts through the back of it's head. "Fiend testing." The environment turns into a city. A purple demon-like thing appears alongside a little glowing butterfly. He shoots at the purple thingy. Red hearts appear as soon as the paintballs hit it. He suddenly shoots at the poor butterfly. After it dies it bursts into a small circle. The Purple thing pulls a chair out of nowhere and throws it. It hits his head and knocks him down but he quickly pulls out a second gun and starts shooting at the purple thing and at a huge moth thing that suddenly appeared. After they both disappear he rubs his head a little. "Slime testing." the environment changes into a plain. A pink cube appears and starts moving toward him. He shoots at it and it turns into a puddle. A strangely shaped yellow thing with a purple sphere inside it appears. It also moves at him. He shoots at it and destroys the purple sphere. A pink upside down drop shaped thing with spikes in the top appears and shoots a burst of five spikes. He shoots at it and turns it into a puddle. The puddles disappear. "Undead testing." The area turns into a graveyard. A Zombie rises out of the ground and runs at him. He of course shoots it to pieces it suddenly revives itself wearing some huge armor carrying a shield and spear. It charges at him knocking him over and almost running him over. He jumps on the top and starts to shoot at the skull and kills it. After that a pink cat-like ghost appears and meows. He just shoots it to death. "Gremlin Training." The area changes into a research station. Three short furry things appear. One has a huge Hammer, the other a big wrench, and one has a flamethrower. He shoots at the flamethrower one until it explodes killing the other two. "Testing complete." The room goes back to normal as he leaves. I walkover to Desna. "Um excuse me Ms. Desna. Is there a Robot type enemy?" She looks at me. "We haven't come across enemy or rouge Constructs. So no. Your up" "Good Luck Ari-Chan" I quickly run out of the room.

After I get in. "Fiend testing." The environment turns into a city. A purple demon-like thing appears alongside a little glowing butterfly. I unsheathe my sword. I quickly kill the butterfly and slice the Purple thing. I then throw my sword through the moth. "Undead testing." The area turns into a graveyard. A Zombie rises out of the ground and runs at me. I jump in the air and slice it in half. it suddenly revives itself wearing some huge armor carrying a shield and spear. It charges at me. I leap at him and run up the spear. I stab it in the chest knocking it over and it dies. The pink cat ghost appears. I slice it horizontally. "Gremlin Training." The area changes into a research station. Three short furry things appear. One has a huge Hammer, the other a big wrench, and one has a flamethrower. I slice the Wrench holding one. I then grab the wrench and smash the hammer holding one. I then pick up the hammer and throw it at the flamethrower one. They disappear as the area changes. "Slime testing." the environment changes into a plain. A pink cube appears and starts moving toward me. I quickly stab it and slice up killing it. A strangely shaped yellow thing with a purple sphere inside it appears. It also moves at me. I jump and do a down stab killing it as well. A pink upside down drop shaped thing with spikes in the top appears and shoots a burst of five spikes. After that I run and slash it in half. "Beast Training." The remains of the slimes vanish as the room changes into a forest-like area. A Wolf-like creature appears. I take the belt from my sheath and tie my sword to my arm. I quickly smash the wolf's skull. Suddenly the chameleon's tongue wraps around my arm. I slip my arm out of the belt and the tongue pulls the sword through the chameleon. The simulation ends and I retrieve my equipment and leave. When I get back to the observation room Bachmel is tending to signales' head injury and every body is looking at my time in amazement. I was probably one of the faster times. "Congratulations recruit. You could make a wonderful recon ranger. That fast thinking, that speed, and that precision are what recon rangers need to stay alive." I guess that's Desna's way of saying good job. Seirnity is up next.

"Good luck Serene." I tell her right before she leaves the room. I would comment on her fighting but her movements are blurred by how quickly she's moving. Slicing the zombie, stabbing the chest and shattering the spine of its resurrected form, and she hesitates before killing the ghost cat in Undead Testing. She seems to take a little time formulating a method with every monster. In Gremlin testing she beheads the flamethrower holding one and uses it to kill the other two. In Fiend Testing she kills the purple thing and butterfly at the same time, She dashes over and stabs the moth. In beast testing she kills the wolf by opening it mouth so wide it breaks its jaw. It manages to clench its teeth on her leg before she beheads it. She catches the tongue of the chameleon and rips the top half of its head off. For slime testing she seems to have a hard time standing. "So you noticed it? These simulations have real injury. Any injury received in this simulation quickly over oxygenates your lungs making them close to exploding. Of course in response to this your brain tries to shut down your respiratory system. This of course induces drowsiness and if left untreated can go from sleep to coma and finally death. Thankfully because of the over oxygenation your blood is oxygenated directly. So no brain damage as a result." Is she crazy or something?! Suddenly Seirnity's clothes are suddenly torn to pieces and she goes down. The slime approaches her. Suddenly everything turns red. I unsheathe my sword and steal Desna's real sword. I burst through the window and kill the slime thingy. I quickly kill the second one. I completely liquefy the last one by causing a seismic shock. "_Nobody touches Serene! If any of you ever try to touch her again I will kill you!_" My voice sounds different than usual but it doesn't matter because I have to protect her no matter what. Everything returns to normal and I fall to my side because Desna's sword is so fucking heavy! Everything turns dark as I hear Bachmel running in yelling Code Blue.

Author Notes: Sorry for the wait Enjoy part 1 of 3 in this three part update. More to come I assure you


	9. Chapter 9 Love Triangle?

I wake up in the infirmary. I sit up and see Desna leaning against a wall reading a book while Bachmel is leaning back in her chair reading a fashion magazine. Seirnity is still knocked out and Signales is sleeping soundly. "Um what's going on here?" Desna shuts her book and Bachmel hits something on her keyboard. "Congratulations Recruit Arisana. You received the highest ranking for completing the test and in record time." After that she leaves and Serene wakes up. "Ugh. What the Hell happened?" "You weren't raped by the slime. I checked."

Bachmel after assuring Seirnity's chastity goes back to reading. "Why did I pass out?" I decide to answer. "Recon Ranger training. The bite filled your lungs with too much oxygen and your respiratory shut down. Your okay now though." "How the hell did that happen?" Bachmel puts down the magazine and explains. "Simple Recon Ranger brutality. The simulation is designed to act as a survival test. Once you got bitten your test was over. Your lungs almost burst because of the sudden over oxygenation. So your brain shut down your respiratory system. Because of that you passed out. Thankfully your brain suffered no damage because your blood was oxygenated directly." Me and Seirnity look at her trying to digest her overly doctor-ish response. "How the hell does one bite over oxygenate me? How does a bite oxygenate my blood?!" "It was how the simulation was designed." "So your saying real Wolves have that ability?" "No it's a type of Recon Ranger training." "Damn it! Let me retake it!" "Not up to me." "Let me do it! I can't accept this failure!" "Not my job." "Then whose is it?" "Desna's" "Then let me speak with her." " No can do." "Then speak to her for me." " As much as I love my patients I'm not going to risk my life for you. Maybe my job but not my life." "Then I'll talk to her myself." That's it. I can let her and Bachmel chat but I'm not about to let her commit suicide! "I don't think that's a good idea Serene." "I'm not going to take this insult! I'm going to complete that course." "You don't have to." " Yes I do!" " You got to the last stage. Isn't that enough?" "No! I won't take this insult! I bet everyone elise completed it except me!" "Not Exactly. Only me ,Signales , and a couple other people I don't remember completed it." " Great so two people who aren't even worth mentioning and the psycho who has a concussion." "Well technically he has a cracked skull and my poor memory doesn't mean anything for you to get all huffy. I finished it for both of us." "Well maybe that's not enough." "Not enough? Well what is enough for you?" "Completing it! I mean you don't think I do all that extra training for nothing do you? I finally get a chance to prove myself and I crap out! Damn it… I'm such a failure." I walk over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Your not a failure." "A Psychopath with a concussion can do it but not me. I train every night!" "That's probably why. You can hurt yourself if you train too much." Seirnity just stares. "Even most MMA Fighters need a break sometimes." "Don't you get it? Their not even going to give me a second chance to prove myself. I'll never be a recon ranger." "Maybe Desna will be our instructor tomorrow. You can talk to her then." "*sigh* Fine. I'm hungry." Finally she lets it go. "By the way girls. There's a signup sheet for rooms if you want them." "Really?" Seirnity likes the idea. "Arisana You'll be by yourself for reasons known to us who get a paycheck for being here." "What? But you can't separate us!" "Are you conjoined twins all of a sudden?" "What? Of course not. But Ari needs me." "Not my problem is it?" "If you make Ari mad you know what she'll do." "Do I care is the real question." "Well if you want more students with fractured skulls." "Lets get one thing straight here sleeping beauty. I'm paid a usual income plus how many people I treat. So I welcome the injuries. Keep 'em coming. Hell your little nap just upped my paycheck by 600 crowns." "What if they die?" "K.I.A. Defending the camp from monsters. Its that simple." Seirnity storms out in anger as we head to the mess hall.

Once there We sit at our usual spot and notice the super sized sign up sheet on the wall. Of course there are names in groups of four except for me at the bottom of the list. Looks like Seirnity only has one choice. The girls which from what I remember all dress as skimpily as possible. They're just Seirnity's type. I sigh and drink some tea. "I can't believe this! How dare they do this to us!" Seirnity complains. "Well it's their job. Keep normal people like you away from delinquents like me." I respond. "Well I'm going to sleep in your room anyway." Seirnity declares "Why?" I question. "You know why." She smiles slyly. "Not exactly. After all you won't get to sleep anywhere if you don't write your name." Seirnity suddenly walks over and writes her name right under mine in sharpie. "There now I wrote my name." "Why would you want to room with me when there's a room with three cute barely dressed girls." "Just think of all the things we could do by ourselves. Ari-Chan." She says with a cute look. "But What about the other girls? You could have your own orgy. Why me?" I complain trying to keep my voice down. "Because Ari I want YOU!" The "you" echo's across the mess hall and makes me hide my identity with a newspaper. "Keep your voice down! Unlike you I hate attention. Especially when everyone is staring at you like you're a freaking moron." I glance around to confirm my assumption. Of course I'm right and see everyone staring. "Well I don't care." I stare at her blankly. "You prefer to have people staring at you like you're retarded?" I tell her coldly. "Is that what you think of me?" She is of course on the verge of tears as always with this kind of statement. "No not at all. It's just you said you don't care if people stare at you. You refuse an orgy which I'm sure you love.. You seem a little off base of normal people." I tell her. "I'm still a virgin you know." I'm caught off guard by her sudden comment. "Come again? I could have sworn you said you were a…" I leave my inquiry unfinished so I can be sure she said what I thought I heard her say. "Yeah a virgin. Got a problem with that?" Yep I was right. "No problem. I know a couple of virgins that are my friends." I tell her. "Really? So you do have friends. I'd like to meet them sometime. Though they're probably as boring as you." "I am not boring!" I finally snap shouting at her. "Hypocrite you said not to yell." I stand up and before I have a chance to say something I hear a mans voice. "Serene!" A person with red hair appears calling Serene by her nickname appears. "Fiiver-man? Is that you?" Fiiver-man? Well a new person I need to kill. "I have returned My Goddess. You truly look like the Purity Goddess herself." Careful flattery will result in death! "Don't worry Ari. This is Fiiver-man. He's my best friend from High School." Friend? Does that mean that him and her? Ugh. She must've lied to me. Those two will pay! I suddenly punch Fiiver-man across the mess hall. "What the hell Ari? That was totally uncalled for!" she's yelling like she's the one who got punched. "What? Its not like I punched someone that mattered." I tell her. "What's your problem Ari?! You can't just go around punching people. The higher-ups are eventually going to do something. What'd Fiiver-man ever do to you?" Like it matters to me. "Isn't it obvious? He's trying to hit on you in my presence. Nobody is ever going to do that." I say threateningly. "Fiiver-man wasn't hitting on me. He was joking around. We did that all the time back in high school." For a girl who has Slime Rape fantasies she's surprisingly innocent. Can't she tell when someone is hitting on her? Fiiver-man finally rises from the ground after recovering from my death shot. "Ugh what happened? Was I hit by a train or something? So who is she your new bodyguard?" "No I don't need bodyguards anymore. I stopped having them along time ago Fiiver." Bodyguards? Since when would she need bodyguards? "So she's not your bodyguard? Then what the hell is she?" You can't tell? "She's my friend obviously," Just a friend? I saved your life. And your chastity. "She's my best friend in the whole training camp. I won't let you have her!" I send my own venom at him. "So your one of her _friends_? Interesting." This guy is going to die. "No she's a different kind of friend. Not _that_ kind of friend." What kinds of friends does she have? "What do you mean Serene? What am I to you?" I need this answer. "Oh come on you know what kind of friends we are Ari. So Fiiver how you doing I can't believe you joined the Spiral Order." Yeah ignore me. "Well after collage I missed you. It was hard through those four long painful years. But the wait was worth it. You look even more divine than back in high school." "Oh Fiiver-man stop it you're embarrassing me. I'm not that cute. Ari here is much more cute than me." I'm going to punch this guy again. Maybe he'll learn his lesson if I carve it into his body! "Oh nonsense My queen for you are the embodiment of the purity Goddess herself." He kisses her hand… HE'S DEAD! "oh Fiiver-man stop it people are going to get the wrong impression if they see us like this." "Would they? Or would they be seeing the truth?" I can't take this bullshit anymore! I quickly run over and kick him with all my strength right in his nuts. That'll teach him. Fiiver-Man falls forward as he screams like a bitch in agony. I feel satisfied with the assault. After at this point death would only be a blessing for him. "Ari what the hells wrong woth you Ari?! He was just joking around! Come on Fiiver I'll get you to the infirmary." He groans in response. My vision Turns red. "_Seirnity get away from him!_" "You be quiet Arisana! I'm going to help fiiver-man get to the infirmary and you better clean up your act by the time I get back." She walks away very angrily. Figures nobody respects me like they should. I'm only the Gremlin Princess. What should I do? I've never had a mate that was angry at me. Everyone usually fears me. I'll go back to what these inferior races called barracks or whatever its called.

After a short while I find myself at the right barracks. I go inside and relax on the floor. They don't even have beds on this backwards planet. Now why am I here? More importantly. Since when did I have a human mate? True there are no cute female Gremlins besides me. But couldn't I have done better than a human? I'm going to go find them. That seems like the most logical answer. But Nobody seems to have orange eyes. Like it matters. I can kill somebody with my bare hands if they get in my way. I walk out. There seem to be a lot of armored guards around. After I walk around I hear voices coming from one of the few places I can remember. "Sorry Fiiver-man. I don't know what's gotten into Ari today. She's usually more shy and passive. I hope your not in too much pain." So Fiiver-mans there? "No worries. The pain is mostly gone. As long as I'm with you I'll never be in pain." I need a weapon. "Oh Fiiver your such a joker. Even if your in agonizing pain." I quickly steal a wrench from an open toolbox and run into the training hall. "Ari Apologize to Fiiver-man RIGHT NOW for what you did to him!" "I've never seen a knight with such poor chivalry! To gain my honor back I challenge you to a sparring match!" Sounds interesting. "Hey Why not skip the sparring match and go straight to the duel? That way you'll have a chance of winning." "Fine!" He unsheathes a wooden sword. "Really? Your going to use wood against a wrench?" "Aren't you going to grab a wooden sword? This is a sparring match after all." I thought he agreed to a duel? "I don't' have such an archaic weapon." He looks at me like I'm a moron or something. "What did you forget you sword or something?" I'm going to really kill this guy. "Of course not! Any self respecting member of society remembers their weapons. Even Tenderfoot's manage that task." He looks like he doesn't understand me. "Then where's your sword?" Why would he care? I about to kill him. "Here you can use my sword Ari." She hands me a wooden sword. I guess we're official now. I take the sword and drop the wrench. He starts it off by swinging at my right when I drop the wrench. I dodge to the side. I dodge a flurry of swings before he needs to recover. I quickly hit him 6 or seven times and get him on his back before he has a chance to retaliate. Six or seven heavy handed strikes to the head would hurt. "Holy crap Ari what's your problem with him?" I glare at her. "Simple. He acts like he knows you. Old mates aren't supposed to interfere with their ex-lovers love life. Being the princess of my people I shall herald these laws and demonstrate them to this backwards planet of yours." I declare to her. "Um Ari? Are you alright? You know fiiver-man isn't my lover right? Is that what this about? Are you jealous? Ari you don't need to worry about Fiiver-man. After all. I'm a lesbian." What? "Then why were you so friendly with him? If he isn't your lover why were you so angry at her for putting him in his place?" "Because he's a good friend. You don't attack your friends." Why shouldn't I? "He's not my friend so why should I care?" "Because he's my friend. He just likes to joke around a lot. He doesn't mean anything by it. And even if he did I'd just turn him down." Of course you would. "You may be able to lie to her but you won't by lying to me! I get angry if people lie. Unlike her." "What are you talking about? Are you okay Ari? And who's this her you keep mentioning. Who have I been lying to?" Is she really this clueless? "I've never felt better. You can't tell the difference between us? Maybe we should discuss this a little later." I turn to walk away. "Are you okay Ari? Your scaring me." "We can discuss this later." I don't understand this I'm calm but I'm still me. After I get back to the barrack and lay on the floor. A half an hour later of listening to some damn clock tick and tock for so long. Seirnity finally comes in. "Ari are you in here?" She asks from the doorway. "I'm right here on the floor." I respond raising my hand. "Why are you on the floor?" A stupid question. "Because there's no beds in here." I complain. "There's no beds? Guess they haven't had a chance to put the beds in yet." She finally gets it. "Apparently. So which side of the room do you want?" I question. "Why can't we sleep on the same side?" Fool. "You know why. I'm not your Ari." "What do you mean by that? You said something like that before. What are you talking about? What do you mean your not my Ari? Of course you're my Ari." "No I'm not. I am the other Ari. You hurt her and now she refuses to see you." "I hurt Ari?" "Well what do you expect when you yell at somebody like that?" "She attacked him. I thought for no reason." "She was threatened. She's very fragile. And you may already know that she is quite shy. But she also feels very insignificant. So she is afraid of people leaving her. She obviously likes you or she wouldn't have cared about Fiiver-man." "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Ari but who are you if your not Ari?" "Simple. My name is Arika. I am Ari's true self." "Well can you let me apologize to her?" "I'm not too sure. She's never stayed inside this long before. I've only been out long enough to throw a teacher out of a window or kick some ass." "Please let me apologize to her. There's only room in my heart for her if that's what she wants." "I'm not too sure if you can apologize directly to her. I know what you can do. We agreed that if I tried to embarrass us she'd be able to return to normal. No matter what." "Really? I know a couple of embarrassing things for her." "Really?" "Well you could start by taking those fatigues off." "Huh? Why?" "Come on lets do some embarrassing things." "Why?" "Come on what's more embarrassing than being naked? And doing ecchi things. Come on Arika." "What is ecchi?" "Ecchi just means you know perverted. You don't know what ecchi is? I thought you and Ari read tons of hentai." "Just because Ari reads it doesn't mean I do." "So your not perverted like Ari is." "Why would I be?" "Well you are the same person despite being different consciousnesses. Normally The two consciousnesses can share the same lusts, loves, etc." "I'm not too sure." "Just do something embarrassing already." "Like what?" "You know. Strip. *Sigh* Forget it. I'll take your clothes off for you." Right as soon as she steps toward me she finally gives up.

I'm not letting this happen! I quickly retake control and stop Seirnity. "What were you about to do to me?" " Ecchi things" "Why?" "Why not?" "You know why not. I'm sorry I made you jealous Ari-chan. You should know that I only love you Ari." "Do you really Love me?" "Well of course Ari-Chan." "I… I-I love you too." "So we still can't do ecchi things?" "Sorry not tonight." "*sigh* Fine. So where are our beds?" "They probably are scrambling to get supplies for the barracks." "Say Ari I have an idea. Why don't we sleep in the same bed when we get them?" "No way." "Or better yet. Just take one bed when they come in?" "They'll most likely bring them in while we're training." "why don't we cuddle then? Since we have to sleep on the cold ground." "I'll be fine alone." "Come on you don't want to catch a cold." "I won't." "You never know. You'll wake up tomorrow feeling like crap because you didn't cuddle with your lover." "I'm not your lover." "You confessed to me didn't you?" "Loving you and being lovers are different things." "How are they different?" "Lovers have more physical contact." "What's wrong with that? Why can't we be lovers?" That's a good question. Why can't we be lovers? I love her and everything but I just can't. My heart just can't. "Well? I'm waiting." Goodness she's impatient. "Sorry. But I can't be your lover just yet." "Why not? We love each other. What's stopping you? What's so wrong about love?" "I just can't. It's my heart. I want to be closer but at the same time I'm afraid that if I get any closer you'll find out things about me and start to hate me." "I want to find out about you. What's wrong about knowing about you? Everyone has skeletons in their closet. Even I do." "I know just please try not too push this further please." "Fine Ari. If you don't want to talk about it I won't force you. But You have to cuddle with me." Pain in the ass. "Fine. Just don't try anything." "Don't worry I'll try and keep my clothes on." "Why don't I believe you?" "I'll at least keep my panties on." "I notice how you never mention how far you plan to strip me." "What like how I drugged your tea and stripped you down to your lingerie. Oops did I say that out loud?" "You pervert!" "What can I say? I love you. I just can't hold back sometimes." She's like me in that prospect. She can't hold back. "Fine. Your still a huge pervert." "*sigh* Ari. Well come on. Lets get cuddling." I glance at the clock. It's 12:36 AM. 4 and a half hours before we need to get up. "Fine." I reluctantly cuddle with her. We both fall asleep pretty quickly. I think she went training when **she** took over. I always have to be on guard don't I?

I wake up early as usual. Surprisingly I wake up at four in the morning. I take a quick shower and get back to my barrack to see her all sprawled out still asleep. I wonder. Should I get back at her? Why not? After all she tried to do it to me. Why shouldn't I do it to her?

Author Notes:Sorry if the chapter was confusing. Let me break it down. Ari was so frustrated about Seirnity's friend she withdrew herself into her own mind and let Arika take over. Though later on she of course gets swapped to prevent Seirnity from taking advantage of Arika's innocence and inexperience in love. WARNING WARNING! Seriously Hot Girl X Girl ahead. If you don't like that kind of stuff wait about 24 to 48 hours for the next chapter! Ye have been warned.


	10. Chapter 10 I Love Only You Even Asleep

I walk over to Seirnity. I slowly carefully pull her shirt off. I notice she's not even wearing a bra. I don't know what comes over me but I decide to grab her breasts. I then grab my own trying to compare. I take off my towel so it's easier to tell. Mine are a little bigger than hers. I fondle them for a bit before I notice her pants are starting to get wet. I again slowly and carefully take her pants off. She's not even wearing panties! Though she is pretty wet. I'm starting to get wet as well. I touch her vagina and she shudders a little. I quickly pull back and notice that she's still asleep. I rub her vagina a little and she moans cutely. I continue to rub her until my fingers slip in. She moans a little louder but still isn't awake. I start to finger her faster until she orgasms. When I pull out my fingers they're covered in her cum. I notice she's still asleep. How the hell do you sleep through this? I decide to lick the cum off her. I start licking her vagina and the surrounding area while rubbing my own vagina. After a short while I insert my fingers and continue to masturbate while cleaning Seirnity's cum off her. I orgasm just as soon as I finish cleaning her up. I finally can't hold myself back and get on top of her and rub our vaginas together. I think I heard this was called tribism. As I rub our vagina's together I feel her orgasm. I continue until we reach a united orgasm. At that point I feel satisfied enough to relax and get off her. I quickly grab my towel and clean up the area.

I quickly shake her causing her breasts to bounce in rhythm with my shaking. She finally wakes up. I quickly run over to my bag and get my lingerie out of it. I put on another set of fatigues after I out in my lingerie. I bought a huge amount of them from the current Quartermaster Koza. I notice Seirnity putting on lingerie and a new set of fatigues. She seems rather tired. I know I went to sleep after her. Oh well. "Hey Serene. Good morning." "Moornning." I guess she's still half asleep.

As Seirnity is taking her shower my actions finally come into clarity. I just raped her. My best friend. I'm just plain evil. "Quit your hiding behind this falsehood. Show them what we're capable of!" Arika the other being inside me. She's usually quiet and soft spoken but now she's trying to go all chainsaw all of a sudden. "What's up with you? I let you loose by accident once and you get me in trouble. I rely on you and am knocked out. I turn you loose and instead you beat somebody into submission and force me to talk with her. Why do I always suffer thanks to you?" I absent mindedly say to the ether. "You don't always suffer. Just think. If we could work together. The greatness we could achieve. We could whip this backwards planet into shape and contact His Majesty. We need to inform him of how HE took your seat at the head of the table. We deserve to be War master!" "First of all Arika I have no clue what the hell your talking about. Just be thankful I can finally be alone and talk to you. I like things the way it is. We'll get our beds by tonight most likely and we'll be able to sleep normally." I hear her sigh exhaustedly. Seirnity walks back in. I stare out one of the windows while she changes. Neither of us are feeling very talkative today. "Hey Ari-Chan?" I turn to her. "Yeah? Serin-Chan?" What the hell why not start using pet names? "I'm going to talk to Desna. See if I can complete that course." I sigh. "Fine since there's no stopping you. I guess I can help you." We suddenly hear a knock on the door followed by a loud gunshot. I open the door to see Desna standing outside the door looking angrily at the sky. Her hair looks like a matted mess and she really seems pissed. I invite her in.

"Hey recruits. Listen up. I'm going to be unable to open the training hall for even the Recon Rangers. There's a training mission going on and believe it or not they're short staffed for supply moving so they asked me a woman to help. So Ari I was going to test your abilities in a duel with Sylvin one of my favored Recon Rangers." As she mentions this I notice Seirnity sneak up behind Desna and steal the key hanging from her pocket. "Alright I best be off. Don't want that nut job poking around here for me. Goodness knows he has something against you." She leaves and Seirnity jumps in the air to celebrate her theft. I suggest against it and tell her: "Why don't you try proving that your even worthy of that second chance?!" I don't know what answer I was expecting. "Fine then! I've been wanting a rematch ever since you broke that sword." She still remembers that? Talk about ancient history. We go to the regular training hall. Once inside the duel starts. She suddenly jabs me in the stomach with the hilt of her sword and slashes me sending me reeling to the right. I quickly unsheathe my sword and dash at her attacking from every angle imaginable. Of course she dodges one of my attacks and disrupts my rhythm leaving me open to attack. She of course tries a skull crushing blow that I barely dodge. She sweep kicks me and then slashes my stomach as I fall. I quickly up slash surprising her and doing a long combo before she counters and tries to stab me. It actually connects but fails to actually hurt me. I try to do another combo but she counters and makes it impossible. After 23 counters I finally decide it's worth the risk. I tap into Arika's strength. I then do a bone breaking blow that hits her arm. She is sent flying into the wall. She somehow gets up from the bone breaking attack. "Is that all you got Arika!? I've dealt with worse!" I run over and try a skull crushing attack. She leaps over me and kicks me into the wall. I get up. I run at her and try a devastating stab attack that leaves a hole in the wall. When I look she has a sword at my throat. The sparring match ends at that. We go to the infirmary to get patched up only to see Bachmel must have been roped up in the supply thing. We head back to the barrack to use the first-aid kits. After that we're both pretty quiet. I think she's not too sure what to say to me and I'm too nervous to say anything to her. We go for a jog around the camp trying to make sure we will be accustomed to this when we finally deploy. By the time we make it back its already time for dinner. When we walk in there are 2 beds in the room. We're both pretty tired so we get in our own beds. Once I get under the blankets I fall asleep very quickly.

Author Notes: Sorry but this is the last update for a while. Please Read and review. Also recommend to your friends. Sorry about the 2 part update. The last update was half finished when I got rushed to the hospital. Now that I'm better I can continue writing. Sorry but Chapter 11 will have to wait for a little while.


End file.
